


Tying Complications

by GreenLapin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Sleep Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLapin/pseuds/GreenLapin
Summary: a Blizard forces Judy to beg Nick to stay the night, she gets way more than she bargained for.





	Tying Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I did want to have this finished for the 14th but thought I better not rush it. that said I hope you enjoy

Nick was trying to argue with a brick wall, Judy on the other hand, was not going to let her best friend go out into a night like this. It must have been the worst storm Judy had seen in years. Snow and sleet hit the small window of her apartment, it would slap the window with a rhythm that would taunt her, building in strength then to slow down. Just when her body started to relax it would start up again. 

“I’m not letting you go out in that, you say now that you're going to go to your mother, why do I not believe you, Nick?.” 

“Look I can’t stay here, and I know my Mother won’t turn me away.!” he was giving her another scowl. 

All Judy could feel was defeat, she knew he was not going to listen to her now, or ever. Why did she think he make a good partner for her if he never listens to her. The window pain rattle as thick sleet and snow battered the glass, Judy shakes as the sound drums through the small apartment. “Fine have it your way.” 

Nick watches the little bunny walk away from the door, she looks more afraid than angry now he looks at her. “I’ll just expect a phone call from Mchorn in the morning shall I, telling me he found a foxsicle on his way to work” Judy’s words now gave Nick pause.

“Look what would you have me do sleep on your floor. And look my mum’s place is only twenty minutes from here. Beside’s I know I can’t get away with sleeping under my “bridge” in this weather.” as Nick said this he had not gone for the door, which Judy was glad for, she thought he would have shot out the door as soon as she stopped guarding it.

“NO NICK. I would have you sleep in my bed with me.” she had shouted because of the noise more than her own frustration, but what Nick heard sounded more like a plea. “What don’t give me that look, it's too cold to sleep on the floor and I've got nothing to spare.” 

Nick stood in thought, he didn't like the idea of going out into this blizzard, but the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Judy, at this time of year, he could see no good could come of it. But she was not giving him many choices. He weighed all angle’s and came up sort, he watched Judy for a couple of moments. even pointing a single digit to the air to ask for a moment to think. 

She didn't care anymore, Judy went to her wardrobe and found her nightshirt, after thinking about it for a second she turns to Nick. “I’m going to go get changed, I hope your still here when I get back.” 

Watching the very defeated bunny drag her feet as she left for the bathroom made Nick curse. He really didn’t know what to do here, part of him was singing for joy, the rest of him was terrified.

Judy had decided that she was going to keep her thong on, she would have preferred to go without, but she would have a male in her bed, sure she was not looking to have intercourse with Nick, “He’s my friend” she told herself as she looked into the bathroom mirror. What she saw looking back was a lier, grumbling to herself as she pulled her nightshirt over her head. 

“What am I meant to do paw-cuff him to the bed” Judy first mental slaps herself then physical because of her brain did not get the message the first time.

When she got back to Nick, she found him lying on the bed still wearing his clothes but at least he was still here. It didn't improve her mood however, Nick noticed straight away see she seemed more bitter and cold than it was outside. “You can’t sleep in your clothes I know it's cold.”

“OK OK I’ll lose khaki pants but I’m keeping my boxer shorts and shirt on. I know you won't be able to control yourself if you saw me in all my foxy glory.” Judy snorted a laugh, at least it was not a return to them arguing

Before Judy even knew what was happening Nick was undoing his belt and shimmering his trousers over his hips. Judy tried to not show this affected her while she busied herself with making sure her phone was plugged into the charger.

When she turned around again Nick was laying with his back to her with his phone in paw. She rubbed a paw on her forehead. “Nick can you get under the covers so I can go bed, please.” with this Nick looked over his shoulder with a slightly confused expression. 

After seeing how dead on her feat Judy looked, Nick decided it was best to do what she said, and be done with it. After a quick adjustment, Nick was under the covers, still with his back to Judy, which got a groan. 

“What NOW,” Nick says as he looks over his shoulder. 

“Nick you are going to have to spoon me” 

“!I’m what now?” 

“Look there not enough room for us both to sleep with our backs to each other. And if you have your back to me then your tail could push me out of bed.” Nick scrunches his face as he thinks for a second before he groans out a sigh. He had totally forgotten about his tail. How could he have forgotten about that traitor?. Give it the chance and it would wrap itself around the bunny.

Rolling over Nick lifts the sheet and Judy climbed in. she left a small gap after she got in place, Nick could see that she was right, her knees were over the edge of the bed as she tried to make sure her large rabbit feet didn't get in the way. 

After a couple of minutes they settled down, Nick moved Judy’s long ears off his snout and had to readjust a couple time. Judy was mainly worried about her legs, but she was easily content as the warmth coming of Nick slowly cocooned her. 

It was not long till Judy was snoring, the soft noises she was making, were too cute in Nick's' eyes, and made Nick want to giggle a little, but soon he too falls asleep too. 

Judy wakes to a soft rhythmical tapping at the base of her tail. The veil of sleep is thick and her mind slow, she looks to the clock on her bedside first, it read 02:26. 

She then remembers that she in bed with Nick, so whatever is prodding at the base of her tail must be Nicks paw. This sends a shiver up Judy’s back. That when she feels Nick paw against her back. 

‘If Nicks left paw is stretched out in front of me from under the pillow, and his right is on his chest behind my back that means.’ Judy thinks to herself then goes stiff as a board as her mind goes into a full-blown panic. ‘It can’t be, that would make it way more than four whole inches long. A buck with three-inch manhood would be seen as huge, but this. How.’ 

As Judy’s panic subsides it's replaced with overwhelming anxiety but also curiosity. Looking over at the face of a sleeping fox, she saw no sign of him being awake, but yet his hips rocked back and forth and he had quite the hard-on. 

She thought for a moment about what it was she should do. Should she wake him up and point out that he had an erection, and that he was trying to fuck her with it, in his sleep. No, he would most likely runoff ashamed into blizzard outside. So that left the only other option, that was to deal with it and try and go back to sleep. 

How to deal with it, that was the thing, Judy was arguing with herself now. She let her paw slid along her waist to the hem of her nightshirt, her other paw attach to the arm she was laying on weaved its way to her crouch. She told herself she was not going to do anything just move the abusive appendage from up her nighty.

As her paws wrap around the hot pulsing flesh Judy’s whole body shakes, her heart is beating through her chest. She tries to stay perfectly still, unable to move as anxiety as a tight grip on her every muscle. Nick slowly glides back and forth in her paw. 

In Judy’s mind, it's moving fast than the speed of light. The mantra of “he’s my best friend” plays in the background as thoughts less than platonic barrage her imagination, now armed with more potent material. Her paw slowly descends Nicks shaft. Her other paw now rubbing her mound. 

As Judy paw descends it finds Nick is nothing like a buck, it's not like she been with many. In fact, you were more likely to find her in bed with a doe than any old buck. But already from what she could feel in her paw, was more than double than any buck. 

Her vaginal canal was now gaping, as she rubbed her paw tips over her labia, she slowly moves her leg so her foot can rest on Nick's thigh. The pointed tip of Nick's mammoth of a penis is now rubbing against her thong right over her tail hole. It's pulsing thrust get Judy humming as she bites her lip to stop a moan, she feels so turned on that just after letting her paw scarcely penetrate her, it feels completely wet. 

Judy paws pick up speed. She keeps her paw on Nick gentle, but let it travel up and down the length that she can reach. Her other paw massages her lips to then have a single digit dive inside, to soon be followed by another. But as time drags on, she sighs in frustration. 

She feels awkward in the position she is in, let alone the fact she masturbating as she rubs her friend's cock. But she knows with how horny she feels, there is no way she will be able to sleep. She wonders for a moment if she should run to the bathroom with her vibrator. As she thinking her paws slow in their motion, she pulls her digits from within her and relaxes her posture. 

For reasons unknown, Nick starts moving his hips with slightly more forces, this combined with Judy small shift in position as the effect of pushing Nicks erect member from the fabric above Judy's tail hole to the slick entrance of her sex.

The sensation that tingles up her spine as Nicks fox hood teased her entrance, had Judy bite down on a chunk of bed linen to stop her from moaning. All it takes was a shift in her elbow and pulling her legs up and. 

Judy now holds on to her breast with one paw pumping it as she holds on to Nick’s shaft with a firm grip as it moves inside her. It's only about an inch or so, sliding in then back out, her paw that gripped him had found its base or what she thought was the base, that was till she found there was still more than an inch and a bit to his hips. As her paw felt up Nicks knot trying to figure out what it was. Nick thrust became more pronounced.

“Ow Nick” moans the rabbit as she slowly lowers herself onto more of the fox. Feeling herself opened up and stretched around Nick’s cock, now slides in Judy’s folds till his knot kiss them. This has Judy moaning loud as she rocks her hips in sync with Nicks. She needs to speed up she wants to speed up, but Nicks' hips continue their rhythm. Judy pants between moans, her paw that held Nick now wanders throw the fur on Nicks abdomen, feeling the muscles as she enjoys the feel of his fur.

“Nick, hmmm, I love you,” moan and whimper were all Judy could do till she felt hot breath pulse on her neck. She looked at the clock that read 03:09, she could also see Nicks paw moving in the second-hand light of the neon lights of the city. Judy could feel the dread of guilt start to make her shake, but it was stopped as soft lips made contact with her neck. 

“I love you too Judy” Nick whisper into her ear, Judy lets her paw find Nicks snout as he kisses the base of her ear. Nicks paws start they're way across Judy's body running over the top of her nighty. Judy turns her head so she can kiss the fox that love’s her. Seeing the glint of light reflected in the eyes of a predator sends a spike of adrenaline down her spine, it makes everything so much more intense. 

Their lips meet but Nicks does not part his, but this does not derail the first rabbit to become an officer of the law, she tilts her head like she would if he was a rabbit (something those with buck teeth call hooking). She uses her front teeth to part his lips and let her tongue dive in, in search of his. 

He could not believe this was happening, as Nick woke up, he was sure he was dreaming. he had fantasy's like this many times in the last six months he had known her, but it never played out like this. In his fantasy, it was more like a trashy romance novel than anything with swooning and ninety pages of build up. Hearing Judy says she loves him as she engulfed him, it was nothing like his fantasies, it was real.

This was more than he could hope for. He had fallen for the Rabbit but never thought she would want him. As they kissed he became aware of his teeth and claws. But as soon as the rabbit penetrated his mouth with her tongue, she teased his canines with her tongue moaning as she did so. Their tongues danced around each other but slow they break apart. They both lay still not moving looking into each other's eyes in the low light of the city lights, the storm outside masking the sound of their heartbeats, that must sound like fast drums.

“Do you really Love me, Nick,” Judy says painfully slow. 

“Yes, Yes I do, I love you Judy Hopps, the first time I saw you I nearly got ran over because I couldn’t take my eyes off you,”

With this Judy pull away from him. Nick whined as he felt himself leave her, Judy got off the bed and Nick sat up watching, waiting for her to tell him to leave or something. But she laughed to herself for a moment, but then pulled her nightshirt over her head as she turns to look at Nick, placing her thumbs in the waist of her tong Judy lowers it over her hips then lets it fall to the floor.

Nick drinks in all he can see, thanking the gods he was blessed with good Night Vision. He always knew that Judy was beautiful, but seeing that beauty in the unadorned fur. 

Judy quickly climb back onto the bed straddling Nick's legs, she could not see that great, but there was just enough light that she could see most of one side of his face, she studied him, every expression, every muscle twitch and flick of the ear. He was easier to read now. like his mask had floated away. It was clear he was afraid she was too. 

“on the gondola, after Mancha's attack I realised you were being a jerk, to keep people away, so they could not hurt you... Then that what I did” Judy’s voice hiccup “it hit me that I was falling for you when I felt my heartbreak watching you leave.” 

Without saying anything Nick leaned forward and embraced Judy in a hug. “I love you Judy I'm never Leaving you again”

“Promise?”

“Promise” Nick chuckled. Judy lent her head up into Nick’s neck and started to sniff then nibble at his fur there, she tried to undo the buttons to his shirt but struggled, her paws were shaking, after two attempts she gives in and rips the shirt open. “Hey I like this shirt”

But Judy now has access to what she needed, as her paws start to wander over his chest as she kisses his throat, letting her long front teeth scrap the flesh. 

Nick let his paws explore Judy’s soft short fur. His hard cock throbbed against Judy’s fur, he wanted to smell her but as he did, he became aware of the wet fur along his neck. Judy was crying with soundless sobs as she kissed Nick’s collar bone. “Judy are you OK. your crying.” 

“I’m fine Nick.”

She didn’t sound fine. Putting a paw each side of Judy's head Nicks lifts her so they facing each other, the fur around her eyes is dark from tears forming rings as her eyes sparkle in the second-hand neon-light. “I love you, Judy. you have never lied to me before, please don't start now.” 

“Sorry, I’m just being an over-emotional bunny, I thought that I was dreaming again for moment and I was just about to wake up,” Judy said as she rubs her eyes, “I don't want this to be another dream, can this be real for once” Nick had the same torment of thoughts, so he pinched her “Ow, what on earth was that for”

“OW” Nicks rubs where the small yet powerful paw pinched his arm “OW quit it, Carrots, I was proving this was not a dream” he pouted at her as he rubs his chest as the rabbit on his lap giggles at him. 

“Thanks! Nick.” Judy says as she leans in to kiss him. her paws on his chest as she draws herself over his length, Nick can feel the heat coming off the does sex, it feels like she’s giving him an open mouth kiss to his Knot and shaft. 

As they kiss Nick lets his paws trace over Judy’s body. He can feel every muscle twitch, every shiver. Letting his claw tips run down the flank of Judy’s ribs and got a response, Nick did not expect. Judy Let lose a deep moan as she sucked Nicks tongue down her throat. 

When they broke their deep kiss they both panted hard as they looked at each other with stares of lust. “Look, Judy, don’t take this the wrong way but, I know what your thinking and I want it to,” Nick looks away “but we should stop here, It not that I don’t want to, it that it-” Nick was going to tell Judy about Tying the Knot and what this time of year meant to his kind, but Nick was cut short.

Judy had stop listening she didn’t need excuses, she needs him inside her now. So that what she does, not one to think first or worry that Nick might have a reason, but since he left her feeling empty, her insides cried out to feel complete again, sliding Nicks tapered penis back inside of her, in one quick motion, Judy lets a loud scream of pleasure out as all the air in her lungs seems to be forced out. 

“Judy.. carrots No!” 

Gasps and pant that all Nick can do now, he tries to fight the ecstasy that quickly turns the world around them to white noise. There is nothing else at that moment but them.

There is no sound of the storm outside that still rages. To the outside world, it would seem to get more violent, in time with their actions as if screaming in protest. But they hear no sound other than their own, Moans and shaky laboured breaths, their heartbeats.

Feeling full and complete had Judy’s world flipped upside down. After she felt her lips engulf Nick, she felt, well she felt whole. Every time she raises and lowers her hips she feels a burst of utter bliss radiate from her core. 

Paws grip the bed lining with such force that claws cut into the mattress below, Nick wants to scream as he feels Judy's body seeming want to suck his cock deep within her. She feels so tight and the force is so strong it lefts his hips off the bed. 

No steady rhythm is found, Judy with each thrust and each pulse of Nick's massive member has her speeding up. It's like she started to orgasm then jumped to a whole new level, Judy no longer had control, her primal side of her brain had taken full control. It only had one goal, to mate. 

A fire burned in Nick's chest as he struggled to breath. He could see his rib cage move as his heart pulsed so hard it hurt. Nick feels like his mind is a mirror and all he can do is watch as it shatters, watching parts of his psyche reflected in its shards. 

One last thrust Judy wraps legs around Nick as his body lurches forward. Judy feels her labia roll around the extra girth of Nick's cock. He was so deep inside her she could feel him in her stomach, the pressure making it hard to fill her lungs. She was sure that Nick was now deep inside her womb, push up against the back wall. 

A split second of sanity that was all Nick had. Before his savage side, the side he was most frightened of gloated as his teeth found Judy's shoulder. Piercing the flesh even as Judy screamed. Then every muscle in his body turns to liquid.

Nick's teeth seemed to pierce her flesh the same moment as she feels the first pulse of Nick's knot. It's followed by a pulse of heat, her whole body spasms as her orgasm rock through her. The second and the third pulse from Nicks cock and Judy feels like she on fire from the inside. 

“Ow crackers get it out” Judy scream in pain as she feels her core muscles contract around Nicks knot that still seems to want to spit Judy in half. 

“Shit, Judy this was what I wanted to warn you about.” he grabs her waist to stop her from pulling. “That's going to hurt us both more, try to relax.” Nick put his paw under the pillow looking for his phone. 

“Nick it hurts so MUCH” Judy hissed at him as she grabbed his chest fur. “I think I’m bleeding Nick?” all she could do was scrunch her eye close as tight as she could as the pain flared through her body.

“Hello, can I get an ambulance, yes …” 

Laying on Nick’s chest as the doctor sticks a needle in her rear. Judy can feel her body finial relax as the pain numbs.

“Now you just remember to keep breathing Judy and I’ll have you free of your tod in just a second,” says the vixen doctor in a jovial tone. “Now Mister Wilde this is going to sting a little and it's going to make you ache down there, so I warn you now no matter how much you want to touch, don’t!” 

He does not have time to ask questions a he feels the sting of the needle at the base of his shaft, Nick whimpers as he feels his knot wither, the only way he can describe it would be, well like being punched in the cock. 

As Judy feels her body start finial feel the afterglow of their sex roll over her body. Nick member starts to descend from her depths. she opens her eyes to see the doctor holding out a clipboard with a forum on it, seeing the doctor tap a box on the sheet. “If you would sign here Ma’am” without a second glance Judy scribbles her signature. As soon as Judy hands the pen over she feels a nurse lift her off the top of Nick. as Judy is placed in a reclined chair and the nurse adjusts the stirrups to place her legs in, Judy sees the doctor hands Nick the same clipboard.

The doctor having handed off the clipboard, moves to between Judy’s legs and starts inspecting her intimate area. The sensation of having the doctor work on her down there, even while mostly numb had Judy fighting not to fidget about. 

“There. Don’t worry Judy it only some minor stretching to the vagal wall. I’ll check in a second see if there's any muscle damage too. You did, however, manage to split your labia, raise your bottom,” the doctor said as she continues to probe Judy’s depts. 

Judy felt violated as the doctor touch a spot inside her and her whole body seemed to spasm. “Ah the bulbospongiosus seems overly tender” the doctor sighs. Judy just glares at the vixen. “It looks like you pulled one of your core muscles, I’ll go get the paperwork set up, you will have to stay here to make sure there nothing we can’t see. But apart from that, you're going to be ok. You’ll need to do some exercise to stabilise your core, so it might be a little rough for the next week or so, plus No, vaginal intercourse for eight weeks”

As the doctor spoke Judy glare turn to a numb shock, “what about work if you keep me overnight, I won't make my shift, what about my estrous cycle,” 

“Will put you on the inhibitor if you're not already on one. As for the ZPD, it's standard practice to contact them as soon as an officer is brought into A and E.” the vixen doctor said as she handed over to the nurse the used equipment. “Beside’s I’ll be putting you on medical leave for the next week at least.” 

With this news, Judy felt like her world was ending, how could this happen, this was all her fault, what are they going to say about her at the precinct, these and many more thoughts like it ran through the rabbits head as she watched the doctor leave them alone in the examination room.

Silence filled the room as the duo were left to themselves. Minutes stretched on with the heavy atmosphere that seemed to choke any words they could say before the air even left their lungs. After what seemed like too long Nick finial made a noise, Judy wished he hadn’t as it matched his look of misery “I’m so sorry Judy” 

“What. NO, Nick, this was all me, don’t go blaming your self, I’m respon-” Judy words were cut off by the sound of loud gruff laughter coming from outside the room they were in. they both turned to see the vixen doctor laughing as she led chief Bogo into the room. 

“CHIEF” Judy shrieked. 

Bogo looked at Judy for one second then Nick. then burst into an even louder fit of laughter. He held his sides as if his ribs were about to burst open. Nick and Judy looked at each other both filled with dread at the sight of the buffaloes and the look that graced his face. 

“Will you stop that.” the Vixen in the white coat told the Cap Buffalo in blue. “Right” she sighs but can't stop her own laughter at the sight of the massive form of the chief buckling under the strain of his own laughter. “Before I leave you too love birds to it, I wanted to present you with your marriage certificate. Congratulations on tying the knot, Mr and Mrs Wilde.” 

“what!”

**Author's Note:**

> please fill free to comment, I'm not a writer so any criterium welcome, those kudos too. lets me know my work isn't complete trash.


End file.
